Not Another Disney Classic
by Secret Heart33
Summary: Brittany and Santana watch a Disney movie in preparation for their monthly tradition. PURE FLUFF!


**A/N: I hope you enjoy! It is pure fluff. As always feel free to review, comment, and leave questions!**

Not Another Disney Classic

Today was Thursday, which meant it was Disney movie night. Although every night was Disney movie night when you hung out with Brittany S. Pierce. Santana did not really mind. She loved seeing her friend hem and ha at the cartoon characters on screen. Watching Brittany's face light up with joy was like Christmas in the brunette's eyes. Santana loved Christmas and what wasn't to like about a guy in a red suit, who had a thing for flying reindeers, giving away free presents, at least that is what Santana would say in her defense. So Santana really did not mind sitting through 5 hours of Disney movies each week.

Besides, there were other benefits to their impromptu Disney movie marathons. Brittany got really into them. When there was a happy scene Brittany would jump up and down, letting out a shrill sound, and would want to hold Santana's hand. When there was a scary scene Brittany would snuggle into Santana's side and bury her head in the Latina's neck, moving in closer at every loud base note in the music. When there was a sappy lovie dovie scene Brittany would coo over Santana, winding up in the brunette's lap peppering her cheeks with kisses. When the villain was finally vanquished Brittany would run around the room cheering, eventually pulling Santana up with her and into a very long steamy kiss. Really Santana had nothing to complain about; she had the best of both worlds.

Today was different though. It was that time of the month again and it was time to watch "The Princess and the Frog." It was a fairly new Disney film that just came out in 2009. It had not started the fiasco of 2004, as Santana referred to it, but it had certainly refueled her blonde friend's effort. It had started with a story the blonde read called "The Frog Prince" and then was followed by a non-Disney film called "The Swan Princess." In "The Princess and the Frog" and "The Frog Prince" a prince trapped in a frog's body was kissed by a beautiful woman, a princess, and was turned back into a prince. When Brittany was a little girl her parents called her princess so the blonde naturally thought she was a princess in every sense of the meaning. With this belief became the belief that she too could turn frogs into princes. So the tradition began one day when Brittany and Santana were watching "The Swan Princess" of finding frogs and trying to turn them back into princes with a kiss. They were not successful, but Brittany refused to give up, believing that not all kisses worked on all frogs because in "The Swan Princess" it did not work. Every month the Brunette would oblige her blonde friend, grumbling the whole time, wishing Brittany was kissing her instead of those dumb frogs.

So Santana waited in dread as "The Princess and the Frog" played on the tv just ten feet away from the couch her and the blonde shared. She tried to enjoy watching Brittany react to the movie, but the damn frog in the movie kept taunting her, claiming her blonde's attention. Santana hated frogs. If she was completely honest though, it was not so much hate as it was Jealousy. Originally when the ritual had started Brittany was just hoping to save a few princes. Eventually, though, the blonde concluded that the reason that her efforts were not working was because only the frog that was the prince that was her solo mate would be the frog she could turn back into a prince. So Brittany began looking for her future husband, one frog at a time. At first Santana thought the blonde was not serious, but quickly learned that whatever, sometimes, insane thing came out of the blonde's mouth the blonde whole heartedly believed. The Latina began to dread the ritual, always feeling as if she was not good enough because she was not a stupid frog, that she was not a prince. She had loved Brittany for a long time and wanted to be the blonde's something for life. Santana never thought that she was what Brittany really wanted. She thought that she was Brittany's lay over choice until she found her prince and that any day now Brittany would leave her. Normally Santana could push these thoughts away, but every time it came to be the day they watched "The Princess and the Frog" or "The Swan Princess" they would bubble up again, full force. It eventually became so bad that as the movie came closer and closer to the end, even though the Latina knew it was irrational, Santana would think that maybe that day would be the day Brittany found her prince charming and left her.

Currently, Santana just sat there fretting about the inevitable, playing with Brittany's fingers, whose hand laid in her's. Brittany's only response was to squeeze Santana's hand, her attention completely focused on the frog dancing around the screen. Santana looked over Brittany's face trying to memorize every detail, how many eyelashes she had, the exact curve of her lips, the shade of blue her eyes were, and the softness of her skin. She wanted so much more at that moment, her insecurities reappearing. All she could do was sit there and hope tonight was not the night.

Santana's mind started slipping back into the past, thinking about all the other times they had looked for Brittany's prince. Finally it stalled on the first time they went looking for Brittany's future husband.

* * *

_A ten year old Santana sat sulking on a couch, next to an exuberant blonde girl. _

"_This is so stupid Brittany it is not going to work."_

"_Pleeeeease San! Can we please go! What if you are wrong?"_

_Brittany was pulling at the Latina's arm as she begged her friend to go along with her plan, loosening the Latina's crossed arms. Finally Santana took a quick glance at her friend. She was assaulted by a pouting Brittany, her lower lip stuck out and her big blue eyes pleading. Something crumbled inside the brunette. Brittany was just too adorable so Santana reluctantly agreed._

"_Fine! But I reserve the right to tell you I told you so."_

_The blonde was already headed for the door, knowing that Santana was going to agree as soon as she saw the other girl's face soften. Santana quickly ran after the girl. They started out systematically searching Brittany's backyard for frogs they could kiss and turn into princes. Well at least Brittany was looking, Santana was randomly kicking at the ground while watching her friend skim the surroundings. _

_Recently things had changed between them. Slowly Santana was becoming more aware of her blonde friend. It was not so much that the Latina realized that Brittany saw things differently than everyone else, she already knew that. It was more so that the brunette was more aware of the blonde's body. Santana found herself looking at the blonde's glimpses of bare skin, the way her muscles stretched, her deep red lips, the way her hair shimmered, and how Brittany's body seemed to being filling out nicely, more so than a normal friend would. The strangest thing was that there was this lingering or want, a throbbing, in places that had previously been still. It confused the Latina, it all seemed to happen so suddenly. One day Santana was dreaming about making Fin cry and the next one she was dreaming about kissing her best friend. At first they had just been dreams, but they eventually became fantasies and longings that invaded Santana's mind constantly. It scared the Latina, she had never heard of a girl wanting to kiss another female. She felt abnormal and wrong with no one to talk to. Normally she would talk to Brittany, but this time she could not. The only thing saving the brunette was that she was sure her friend had no idea that she was feeling how she was. So Santana could pretend like nothing had changed._

_Santana found herself looking longingly at Brittany, as the girl searched for frogs, a determined look on her face. Santana had never wanted to be a frog more in that moment, wanting the blonde's lips on hers._

_Only a few feet away from Brittany, Santana let her thoughts be vocalized._

"_Brit-Brit?"_

"_Yeah?" Brittany replied, slightly distracted._

"_I want to be a frog." Santana said, looking down at the ground._

_Cocking her head to the side, giving Santana her full attention, Brittany asked, "Why?" _

_Santana met Brittany's eyes, her eyes earnest, "Because I want to turn into a prince."_

_The blonde lightly giggled. Santana looked down again, embarrassed. _

"_But San, you're already a beautiful princess." Brittany replied truthfully, before giving the Latina a peck on the cheek and skipping off to find frogs._

_Santana blushed a deep shade of red. Santana stood there for a minute or two in complete shock, her stomach bombarded with butterflies. Once the butterflies had settled, the Latina noticed how far away her friend was and quickly ran after her, the biggest smile plastered across her face._

* * *

Coming out of the memory Santana instantly felt more settled. Maybe this month's frog hunt wouldn't be so bad.

As the movie slowly came to an end, Santana focused on Brittany. She took in the blonde's every movement , enjoying the blonde's unbelievable adorableness as she sang along with the film. When Brittany sat in her lap, Santana pulled her in closer, treasuring the moment. She closed her eyes, letting her senses takeover, wanting to remember everything about her girl. Just as the credits rolled Santana took Brittany's lips with hers.

Once the credits were over and Brittany had stopped singing, Santana nudged the girl in her lap, trying to get up, ready to go frog hunting. Brittany would not budge though, remaining in the brunette's lap, clinging to her neck.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked.

"I'm trying to get up so we can go frog hunting. It's tradition."

"Why?"

Santana was confused. Was Brittany really that confused. Normally she was really excited about this aspect of watching "The Princess and the Frog." For a split second she thought about lying, then she could have the girl all to herself and avoid those dimwitted frogs. Just as she was about to though, a twinge of guilt slowly started to sprout within her. She just could not do it, so she settled on the truth instead.

Santana started, "Brit we always hunt frogs after watching 'The Princess and the Frog.' So we can find your solo mate, your true love? It was your idea originally."

"But I already found my soul mate." Brittany said, shrugging her shoulders, looking at the Latina as if she was stupid.

Santana on the other hand was freaking out inside. Upon this new scrap of information her mouth went dry and her mind momentarily froze before barreling full force forward. What did she mean? Santana had not really seen the blonde with anyone except for other glee members. It had all seemed normal, the hugs exchanged and so forth. The blonde hugged everyone. Who could it be Fin? No, Brittany thought he looked like a baby and even though Brittany liked babies she wouldn't date one. She did not want to be a pedophile. Maybe Puck? No, Brittany hated Puck. What about Sam? Well the kid kind of looked like a frog, his mouth was so big. Brittany did not really like dating people of the same hair color. She claimed it was too much to take. Brittany preferred contrast in colors and thought it might be kind of racist to date someone with the same hair color. There was Artie, Brittany thought he looked like a possum. She thought possums were cute and thought the concept of one wearing glasses was uber cute. Then there was Mike and as Santana thought about it, minus the fact he was dating Tina, they would be perfect for each other. What if she was secretly dating someone outside of school, like the ice-cream man, Britt loved her some ice-cream. There were too many possibilities. Finally Santana broke down.

She played with the fabric of Brittany's sweat pants, her eyes concentrating on the movement of her hand, as if it were a life and death action, as she asked, "Who is it?"

Brittany giggled, embarrassed, before replying coyly, "You, Sanny-Bear."

Santana's hands stilled and she looked up into the big blue orbs of her friend, "Really?"

Santana was in disbelief, her face sad and full of hope.

"Yes." Brittany almost whisper, her face completely serious, as she pulled the Latina closer into her, as if she was afraid Santana would run away at any moment.

Tears fell down Santana's face before she pulled Brittany in for a passionate kiss. The sweet taste of Brittany's lips mixing with the saltiness of Santana's tears caused both Brittany and Santana to moan against each other. When they finally pulled apart, Brittany lapped up Santana's tears before raining kisses upon her face and pulling her into her.

"I love you too Britt-Britt." Santana whispered in Brittany's ear before nuzzling into Brittany's neck, her Brittany.


End file.
